A Past Under the Moon
by mystique blue dranzers 2
Summary: 2 girls, with a life of pain, try to be free and stay with there friends. but wat happens when there past is reopened. Will Kai, and Tala be able to halp them? KaixOc TalaxOc and more
1. Prologue

Well this is the prologue to are story, me and iain'tnohollabackgurl are writing! This chapter, prologue thing or whatever you want to call it was written by me, and checked by chels! Well here you go read on then read our next chapter written by Midnight Phoenix (chels, nick name)!

REVIEW PLEASE!

New Lives, Same Past

Prologue

I sat there and watched as the scenery went by. I was sitting alone on a bus to Japan. I was going to a new high school there. It was for very skilled bladers, or potential bladers. When the bus passed a bunch of ally ways, I started to remember something from the past.

--------Flash Back -------

"Awww, were lost" a ten year old brunette yelled frustrated.

"Again, man we suck at directions!" a dirty blond, with blue highlights yelled slumping over to the ground. She had a thin black stripe going up her right cheek. They were in an ally, which was pretty dirty, and seemed abandon.

They heard a sound from be hide, and shot up to face the sound. Three thirteen year old boys stood there with smug grins on there faces.

"What are you looking at?" The dirty blond yelled at the boys.

"Awww, don't be so mean where only walking by." with that they looked be hide to see two more boys standing there, but they were older.

"Go away!" the brunette yelled.

"No! This is are territory." he said getting closer to the two girls.

"Get away from them!" a yell came from behind. Everyone who had been standing in the ally turned to were the voice came from.

There were two more ten year olds. One was a boy and the other was a girl. The oldest, an eleven year old boy, stood in the middle. He glared at the boys who had surrounded the two girls.

"Go back to the sewer you crawled out of!" the younger boy yelled at the teens. They glared before turning around. Some were muttering things about being friends with a strong gang leader.

"Hey are you ok?" the girl with light brown hair asked. She looked kind and naïve. The dirty blond glared at the three.

"We didn't need your help!" she looked very pissed. The brunette looked at her friend then shook it in disapproval.

"We were trying to help you. They were all around." The older boy, who had blondish/brownish hair, said trying to keep the peace.

"Well we don't need any help!" The girl yelled again still mad. She seemed some what distant. The other girl looked at her friend then began to talk.

"You really have a temper problem, you know that?" she asked her friend while leaning against the wall. The girl looked at her friend, anger clearly showing in her dull green eyes.

"I DO NOT HAVE ANGER ISSUES!" she yelled as loud as she could. Then she stopped to think for a moment. Then she looked back at the other three, and mumbled a sorry.

"It's ok! My name is Shawn, and this is Kimberley, and Nathan." He said pointing to the two on his side. The brunette looked at both of them then back at the leader.

"My name is Serena, and this is Kierra." She said looking at her friend who was smashing a trash can to vent anger.

"Yep she definitely has anger problems." Nathan said while watching her. Everyone stared at her then looked back at each other.

"So, where do you live? I've never seen you around here before." Kimberley now asked looking at Serena.

"We just moved here." She answered quickly. Kierra stopped kicking the can and walked over to her.

/"Why are you lying to them? I thought we were supposed to be nice."/ She asked in Russian.

/"I know but we can't just tell them were run a ways. And we can't say anything about the abbey either."/ She replied looking at her friend. /"Well tell them in time."/

"Do either of you beyblade?" Shawn asked as he watched the two girls exchange glances.

"Of course we do!" they both said at the same time in a leveled toned voice, as if they were soldiers.

"Now we can have a team! What should we be called?" Kimberley asked as she looked at everyone.

"The Moon Assassin's." Kierra mumbled as she looked at the sky. Serena nodded her head and said it louder.

"We are the Moon Assassin's!" she yelled with fake enthusiasm. The other three nodded, and they all slowly left the ally. The two girls became good friends with the three and eventually told them about there past, which led to things.

-----End Flashback------

That was after the abbey though, and the memories from there were burned into my mind like it had just happened yesterday.

**New Flashback**

"Stop your crying! This is a place of obedience and for soldiers, so suck it up or be punished!" Men were shouting as young kids were being ushered into a large dark building know as the abbey.

Three days after being brought to the abbey I was miserable and lonely. I wanted to go home, but knew there was nothing left. I looked around and heard shouting.

I watched as three men tried to restrain a girl who was also five. She was yelling loudly, and seemed very mad. She didn't even seem to care that everyone was looking at her.

I was put in a small celled room that had two mat like beds. I sat on one, and knew my life was going to be hell. There were blood stains on the wall, floor and even the beds.

"Hey! Let go!" I heard screaming, and it was getting closer. My cell door opened and the same dirty blond girl with blue highlights was thrown in. she glared at the men who had thrown her in.

"What's your name?" I asked her once the men had left. She looked at me then around the cell. She looked back at me.

"My name is Kierra Raku. What's yours?" she asked standing up and going to the other mat. I smiled slightly.

"It's Serena Cruiz! It's a pleaser to meet you." I replied with a grin. At least I wasn't alone anymore.

"Don't be so polite, it won't matter here. You have to be strong; I've been here since I was four. Be tough and show no emotions to them or they'll hurt you." She said in a some what warning way. Then looking straight into my forest green eyes she gave a half smile.

"I'll be your friend. We can look out for each other and protect one another." She said as she stood and walked towards me.

"Deal." I said smiling brightly as I shook her hand, not realizing that that would be the last time I smiled like that.

**End Flashback**

I gently fell asleep as memories from my past started flowing through my mind. I only wish I knew were my friends were today. Some part of me wished I hadn't been adopted.

Me and Kierra were forced to an orphanage when we were thirteen. I was adopted, and I heard Kierra had run away. My foster parents took me away to china. And I didn't get to say bye to any of my friends.

If only Kierra and the Moon Assassin's were here. Then I could at least say I was content with life. But with out them I feel empty.

Well there is the prologue, more like flashbacks, and old memories, but who cares, the first chapter is next written by Midnight Phoenix, she will be updating real soon! Well I hope you liked the prologue thingy it was written by me, xxLifeLessSoulxx, or my nickname Crimson Wolf!

PLEASE REVIEW! I'll beg if I have too!


	2. 1 New school

**xxLifeLessSoulxx:** Hey! this is a story me and Midnight Phoenix are writing! -grins- it is going to be great, and you are all going to like it, with or without force

**iain'tnohollabackgurl:** yep so true Crimson Wolf –grins evilly-

**Max:** -smiles brightly- I'm going to like it!

**Kai:** -glares- you are such a suck up.

**iain'tnohollabackgurl:** Hey Kai can you please do the disclaimer? –puppy dog eyes-

**Kai:** I will if you stop doing that

**iain'tnohollabackgurl and xxLifeLessSoulxx:** YAY! –hugs Kai-

**Kai:** get of me! –shoves them off-

**iain'tnohollabackgurl:** just do the disclaimer!

**Kai:** whatever -rolls eyes- iain'tnohollabackgurl and xxLifeLessSoulxx don't own beyblade

**Iain'tnohollabackgurl and xxLifeLessSoulxx:** on with the fic!

* * *

**New Lives, Same past ****  
**

**Chap. 1 New School****  
**  
_Beep… __  
__Beep… __  
__Be- Crash!_

"Stupid alarm clock," I grumbled getting up and grabbing some clothes out of my walk in closet and walking into the bathroom to get a shower and change.

I turned on the water and got in washing myself and then rinsed myself and jumped out and dried off and put my clothes on and looked in the mirror.

I was wearing a white tank top and some baggy jeans with a dark green studded belt. I had my brunette hair down, and my green eyes looking in the mirror.

I walked out and put on my black Vans with the V white and put on my watch and rubber bracelets.

I grabbed my black, green, and dark green beyblade and put it in my pocket and put my black launcher shaped as a tiger paw outlined with dark green in my back pocket with my green ripcord and then walked downstairs.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a mug and poured me some coffee and sighed and took a sip and drank it all. I looked at my watch and it said 7:30. "Might as well leave for school," I said no one in particular while getting up and putting my empty cup in the sink.

I walked out of the kitchen and opened the door that led to the garage and turned on the light switch. Sitting in the middle of the garage was a Silver 2005 Honda CRX shining in the light.

I grabbed some keys of the work bench and opened the door and got in. I started the car up and pushed a button on the key chin. I have my keys on and the garage door opened and I drove out and I pushed the button again and the garage door closed.

I started driving down the road and a couple blocks later got to the school. It was big, almost like a castle. It was three stories high and had red bricks, and the grass looked really green. There was a forest in the back and some trees in the front where some kids were under to get shade. There were all these groups of teens all over the school yard chatting and stuff. They had a parking lot so I pulled up and found a spot and got out.

Some people were staring at me, and some of the guys were gawking at me. I walked up the path way to the school and some of the boys were wolf whistling at me. I almost punched one of the guys, but stopped myself before I did.

I walked into the school and the boys were still doing it. I finally got tired and punched this guy I saw do it and he fell on his ass. He had amber eyes and blond shaggy hair and was wearing a white tank top and baggy white jeans with chains hanging from the pockets. And black Vans with the V navy blue.

He glared at me and I stalked off to the principal's office.

I walked in and saw a secretary she had black hair in a messy bun and crystal blue eyes and she was looking at the computer screen and typing.

I walked up to the desk and cleared my throat to get her attention.

"Yes may I help you miss," she asked looking up

"Yea I'm new here I need my schedule," I stated

"Name," she asked opening a file cabinet

"Cruiz, Serena Cruiz," I said and she started looking through it and pulled out some pieces of paper and handed them to me and I took them.

"This is your schedule and locker number and combination," she said and added "Oh and my name is Ms. Amanda and welcome to Hitaka High," she said

"Thanks," I said and I walked out of the room and looked at my schedule

period one: homeroom 7:45-8:35  
period two: math 8:40-9:30  
period three: music 9:35-10:25  
period four: lunch 10:25-11:05  
period five: gym 11:05-11:55  
period six: drama 12:00-12:55  
period seven: break 12:55-1:40  
period eight: History 1:45-2:20  
period nine: science 2:25-3:00

'Hmmmm…at least we have a break' I thought while walking down the hall still looking at my schedule when I ran into something hard and fell on myass with a thud

I looked up to see a boy with gold cat-like eyes and had raven hair wrapped in a white cloth and wore black baggy pants and a white tunic with gold lining and black slippers

"Sorry," he said holding out his hand and I took it and he pulled me up

"Don't be it was my fault," I said letting go of his hand

"Hey aren't you the girl who punched that guy," he asked

I blushed "Yea," I said "Cool he needed that," he said and I giggled and he laughed

"Oh yea my name is Ray Kon," he asked looking over me

"Serena Cruiz," I replied and I held out my hand and we shook hands and let go

"You need somebody to show you around," he asked and we started walking

"Uh, sure that'd be nice," I said "What's your locker number," he asked

"Umm..," I said and looked at the piece of paper "644," I said looking up at him

"Cool that's by mine," he said and we walked up to locker and it said '644'

"What's your combination," he asked taking the lock "Umm…64-93-21," I said and he opened it "Thanks," I said and he asked "Can I see your schedule,"

"Yea," I said and handed it to him and grabbed a couple books that I would need and put them in my bag. Then slung it over my left shoulder "Cool we have the same classes except I have History instead of Drama," Ray stated and handed me back my schedule after I shut my locker "Cool," I said and we started walking again

We walked into homeroom and the teacher looked up when we came in "Oh you must be the new student my names Mrs. Cecile," she said and got up she had brown hair down to her shoulders and navy blue eyes wearing black silk pants and a white dress shirt rolled up to her forearms and black high heels

"Why don't you introduce yourself to the class," she asked and Ray went and sat down in the back row with some other people.

"The name's Serena Cruiz," I stated "Is that all," she inquired

"Oh and some advice don't mess with me," I said glaring at the boys gawking at me.

"Well ok then you can sit by Mr. Kon I'm sure you already know him," she said and went back and sat down at her desk.

I went to the back row and sat at an empty desk by Ray I looked around and saw a blonde with blue eyes who looked like he was sugar high in front of Ray, a boy with navy blue hair and brown eyes sitting by the sugar high blonde in front of me, a boy with brunette hair and his eyes was covered by his eyes on a lap top in front of the navy haired one, and a boy with blue two-toned hair and I couldn't see his eyes 'cause they were closed and he sat with his arms crossed against his chest, he sat by Ray

"Hi my name's Max," said the sugar high blonde looking at me curiously

"My name's Tyson world champ and they boy with two-toned hair is Kai he doesn't talk a lot," said the boy in front of me "Oh and this is Kenny, but we call him Chief," he said pointing to the brunette in front of him "Serena Cruiz," I said and stretched

"Hey is that a tattoo," asked Ray seeing the tattoo on my right shoulder blade

"Huh yea it's of my bit-beast, Midnight," I said and pulled back my strap a little more so they could see it "Wow," they all said looking at it (except Kai)

"Got anymore tattoos," asked Tyson

"Ummm…yea 1 more," I lied and the bell rang

We got up and grabbed our books filing out of the class room.

"So what other tattoo do you have," Ray inquired "I have one from my old team it's a sliver/white crescent moon and it's on my left lower back," I said and we walked into class and the majority of girls saw me with the boys and glared at me. I rolled my eyes and sat down at the back.

The Math teacher walked in and scanned the room and stopped at me "Well class it seems we have a new student would you like to introduce yourself," he asked still looking at me it kind of creped me out, but I got up anyways and introduced my self like last time.

"Well Serena my name is Mr. Connors I'm glad your in my class, now if you'll please take a seat so we can start our lesson," he said Mr. Connors had short brown hair and blue eyes and was wearing a navy blue suit and black dress shoes.

I sat down and he started talking and writing equations on the board and I looked outside ignoring him and his stupid rambling. I already know this stuff from last year.

"Serena can you tell me what the answer is," asked Mr. Connors.

I looked at the board and scanned over the board in one swift move it said: The Velocity of an object in a liquid can be described by the equation v20-t-t2 where v is the velocity in meters per second and t is time in seconds. At what time will v0?

"The answer is 4 seconds," I said and looked back out the window "Very good," he said and turned back around.

* * *

The rest of the day went by fast and ok I guess and it was now lunch. 

I was walking with this girl I met in Drama her name was Madison Leigh she had red hair that went down to her mid-back that was straight and had 2 inch dyed black tips and amber eyes. She's wearing a black tank top with 'Evil' written in crimson on the front and some baggy jeans with a red belt with spikes and has a black chocker on her neck.

We walked into the cafeteria and got our food and went to sit with the blade breakers since Tyson was standing up on his seat waving for us to come over

"Tyson can you be anymore embarrassing then you already are," I asked sitting down by Kai and Ray and Madison sitting by Tala and Bryan who I met in Music.

"Nope," he said while he sat down and started pigging out which for me was a gross site, but you see everybody else was used to it or ignored him which was kind of hard to do.

"All of a sudden I heard a voice I knew to well 'Well, well, well if it isn't Serena," I turned around to see….

* * *

**Iain'tnohollabackgurl:** MWUAHAHAHAHA cliffy! I'm so evil! 

**Kai:** Uh...Yea…

**xxLifeLessSoulxx:** Midnight Phoenix you're scaring the readers! Keep it up! Will scare them into reading it! Mwuahahaha.

**Tala:** you two are physcos, and need some help

**Iain'tnohollabackgurl:** no we're not and no we don't –grins evilly and glares at him-

**Kai:**-moans- shut up your giving me a headache...-glares- don't say anything, or else!

**Iain'tnohollabackgurl:** shut up you 2 before I lock you in my closet and won't let you out -glare-

**xxLifeLessSoulxx:** -grins evilly- and I'll help.

**Kierra:** I love your guy's ideas, there so brilliant. -Glares at Kai, and Tala-

**Serena:** Sure are! –Grins evilly too-

**Tala:** Where'd you 2 come from?

**Kierra:** Yo mama

**Tala:** mmmmmmmkay

**Kai:** you have a temper problem

**All the girls:** What'd you say –glares-

**Tala:** Is this the part whenwe start running?

All girls nod slowly and the boys back up

**Serena:** Get them!

Starts chasing the boysand catches themthen stuffs them in the closet locking it with tons of locks

**Iain'tnohollabackgurl:** Well that's it!

**All the girls and the boys muffled voices from the closet:** REVIEW!


	3. 2 Meeting again

**xxLifeLessSoulxx:** wellUltimely Demise u get a cookie for being first and the only to review so far.

**Ultimely Demise:** YES! COOKIE!

**iain'tnohollabackgurl: **yes u do get a cookie... we all do!

**xxLifeLessSoulxx:** except Kai, Tala, Tyson, and...

**everyone but them:** YES!

**iain'tnohollabackgurl: **shawn.. thats everyone who can't have a cookie.

**Shawn:** why can't i have a cookie? this is so not fair!

**Kai:** Sure as hell isn't fair!

**Tala:** i agree with them...

**Tyson:** They do not own beyblade or anything else like that except for the oc's

**xxLifeLessSoulxx:** aww thanks Tyson! you did something right and not stupid for once.

**iain'tnohollabackgurl: **so you can now have a cookie, now for the story!

* * *

New Lives, Same Past

Chapter 2: Meeting again

"All of a sudden I heard a voice I knew to well. Well, well, well if it isn't Serena." I turned around to see…………

"Kimberley?" I asked in confusion. I continued to stare in shock, at the girl with light brown hair. It was in two pig tails. She had bright emerald green eyes, and was wearing a light green tank top, and dark green Capri.

"The one and only." She replied flatly, still looking me in the eyes. She seemed some what displeased and unhappy at me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked looking at her still. She looked at me, then hatred, sorrow, and betrayal went through her eyes. She seemed to be getting madder at my questions. Everyone at the table was staring at me and her.

"Don't ask what's wrong! You're the one who left us! We didn't know where you were, we thought something had happened too you!" she yelled out in pure anger.

"I didn't know I'm sorry, Kimmy." I said some what ashamed for just leaving them like that. She looked down and seemed to calm down a bit. She looked up sharply again.

"It's too late to say that! She told us that you had left, so we stopped worrying. You didn't hurt us as much as you hurt her. She was confused and alone when you left. She ran away! We have no clue where she went, she just disappeared." At the mention of my friend I felt a cold pain run through me.

"Hey! Who is 'She' you keep talking about? And how do you know Kimberley?" Tyson asked. Everyone at the table glared at him and told him to shut up. I stared at the ground before I heard another voice.

"Hey Kimberley! What's up? What are you doing over here?" a cheerful voice came from behide. A boy with black spiked hair and amber colored eyes came to stand next to his friend. He was wearing a black tank top and jean shorts that went a little past his knees.

When he looked at me a frown quickly came to his face. He had now guessed why his friend was over here. He looked at me then turned around and motioned for someone to come over. A tall boy with blondish/brownish hair and hazel eyes came over. He was wearing a brown tank top and light blue baggy jeans.

"Serena?" he asked in a puzzled tone. I looked up at him; his eyes held a firm gaze, I quickly looked back down. "What are you doing here? Scratch that, where have you been?" he asked still looking at me. I could here the protectiveness in his voice.

"I was living on the opposite side of China with my foster parents. I'm really sorry, I wanted to say bye, but they wouldn't let me." I said trying to defend myself. Kimberley's eyes softened. She put an arm on my shoulder and I looked up.

"It's ok! We can be friends again!" she said in a very cheerful high voice. Everyone at the table, that had been listening, either chocked or coughed violently. I smiled at her then looked at the others who were regaining there breath.

"All of that drama and you forgive her like that! You people are strange!" Tyson blurted out. "It shows that they are really true friends." Ray said cheerfully. Tyson snorted. Then Shawn, the older of the two boys, cleared his throat.

"If you want to be back on our team, and have a full forgiveness though, you have to do something." He said straight out. "What?" I asked ready to get back on my old team. "You have to beat me in a beyblade battle." He said firmly. "Deal!" I yelled quickly.

"Is that how you know them? You used to be on there team. Hey does that mean they have tattoos too?" Max asked in his sugar high voice. I nodded my head. I looked at my three friends and they nodded too.

Shawn moved his shirt a bit to reveal the same crescent moon tattoo on his right arm/shoulder. Kimberley moved the glove on her right hand down to also reveal the same tattoo. Nathan lifted his right leg up to reveal, yet another, tattoo of a crescent moon on his ankle.

"Cool! Hey Kai, can are team get tattoos too! Please!" Max and Tyson asked at the same time. He opened his eyes and looked at them. He swiftly punched both of them in there arms. "Ahhh! That hurt a lot! Why did you do that?" Tyson yelled rubbing his arm just like max was.

"Imagine me doing that over and over again really hard. That won't even come close to how much it hurts to have a tattoo." A scared look came across the two boys faces. They sat back down. Tala smirked. "What wimps." He said in a leveled tone.

The bell rang and everyone started to leave the cafeteria. I had gym next, so did a lot of other people. When I got to the gym, I changed into the uniform, and walked over to Shawn. "Are we going to battle or what?" I asked him. He looked at me then a smile came to his face.

"You are always so eager to get things started aren't you?" he asked, as he started walking towards a bey-dish, I followed and gave a swift nod with a grin on my face. "Well shall we get started?" I asked in a taunting way. He nodded his head. Everyone came and circled us ready to watch.

"3…2…1…Let it rip!" we both yelled as we released are blades. His blade had a dark blue weight disk, and an icy blue top. Mine was black, with a dark green weight disk and green attack ring. For a while we both just attacked with out care, and then we decided to get serious.

"Midnight attack!" I called my bit-beast out. Midnight was a black tiger with dark green stripes. She had gold wings lined with silver. "Pounce!" I ordered her to attack. She quickly attacked but not before Shawn called out his bit-beast.

"Blizzard! Attack, Icy winds!" he called out to his blade. A large silvery/white wolf with red bands around all paws and tail came out. He had creamy brown eyes, and a black spiked collar. An icy cold wind blew my blade back. I growled in frustration. "White Burial!" he commanded his bit-beast.

"Black shield!" I quickly called out. Dust rose everywhere. After it had settled it revealed that both blades where still spinning. "Dark tiger claw!" I murmured under my breath. A second after I said that Shawn's bey-blade was tossed out of the dish. Everyone started cheering, as I walked over to Shawn.

"Well your back on the team. Where glad to have you back." He said in a happy voice. I looked at him then to Nathan, and Kimberley who were also smiling. I was glad to have my friends back. At that instant, a pain went through my body. _'Where is she?'_ I thought.

The bell rang after a while and we all headed to are classes. I had planned on meeting Shawn and the others later. I offered for the blade breakers to come but Kai, coldly, said they had to practice.

The rest of the day went by quickly. All the classes were boring, but hey that's school for you. Drama class was very interesting, especial the teacher. She had frizzy orange hair put in a pony tail, but looked like she had a puff ball on her had. She wore a long skirt, made of many shades of dark blues, and greens. She had on a long sleeved forest green shirt.

She kept asking me weird questions about something I didn't under stand. I was heading for the last period of the day…science. I hated that class; it was so unnecessary and pointless. I stared out the window thinking for a bit.

'_Where have you gone?'_ I thought seriously.

'**_Don't worry mistress. Kuro will protect his mistress and I'm sure she is fine.'_** Midnight thought calmly, to her owner.

'_I guess you are right. I just wish I hadn't left her. She was my only friend, and I was her only friend in the abbey.'_ I thought then I looked back up.

Some how, my thoughts, ended on a certain two-toned blue haired boy. _'Why does he seem so familiar?'_ I thought in frustration. _'Where have I seen him?'_ the last bell of the day rang, and I quickly walked to my locker ignoring the whistles I was hearing.

"Hi! You sure walk fast." Ray said as he came up from behind me. He opened his locker and started grabbing what he needed. He closed his locker and looked at me. "Well I will see you tomorrow." He said in a cheery way.

"Ok, bye!" I said waving at him. I quickly got what I needed from my locker and left. I went outside, where a lot of the kids where still talking. There were a lot of the beyblading teams here. The D'boys, PBA All Stars, Majestics, team physic, and a lot more.

"Hey Serena! We were wondering were you had gone to." Kimberley said as her, Shawn, and Nathan came up to me. I looked at them, and smiled.

"Oh I was just walking around…… so are you guys going to show me to the mall or what?" I asked as I started to walk towards my car. They nodded, and we planed to meet at my house, since I didn't know where anything was.

Thirty minutes later the Moon Assassin's where at my door, and I was ready to go. We all got into Shawn's car and headed towards the mall. We talked the whole way there about what happened in are lives while we were apart.

We finally got to the mall. Everyone jumped out of the car, except me, I opened the door. I stood there by Shawn's car and looked up. 'That is one big mall. I can't wit to go inside.' A huge smile came to my face as I looked at my friends.

* * *

**iain'tnohollabackgurl: **(eating cookie) well that was a intresting chapter...

**xxLifeLessSoulxx:** (munching cookie) sure was...

**Tyson:** (stareing at cookie) cookie... yum...

**xxLifeLessSoulxx:** well thats all... i guess

**iain'tnohollabackgurl:... REVIEW PLEASE!**

**People who didn't get a cookie:** NOT FAIR!


End file.
